feyorafandomcom-20200214-history
Super Transclusion
This article is scratch notes written by Faye herself. The idea is to learn how to use information stored elsewhere to decide what is appropriate to mention from page to page. This allows a single update to be made which procedes to change the entire wiki. Or at least however much of... never mind! Here we learn how to write a sentence using information in a file which can be edited and the sentence changes automatically! | 1 | 2}} can be see here, using | 1 | 4}} | 1 | 5}}. The above sentence is written out as: #titleparts: :sub transclusion | 1 | 2 can be see here, using #titleparts: :sub transclusion | 1 | 4 #titleparts: :sub transclusion | 1 | 5 . That sentence is derived from the tranclusion of the file sub transclusion. Note that this is not the same as the contents of this file. There is more content then the available transclusion. Page content is as follows: Transclusion passed to a titleparts should be just the only relevant line! I can't help but think an array could be established like this, oddly, there the transcluded information was to a template that stored multiple possible, perhaps transclusion derived return values... anyway! Oh actually, I can think of several ways this may be done already... including that the titleparts bails out at around 25 and just passes the remaining text... perhaps it passes it a nested titleparts! Then you're already at index 2 of 2, with 1 to 25 newly presented... I don't think magic words and tomfoolery like that will permit looping... I'm still trying to work with how to do all of this without looping =) I'm curious what the results of a file recursion would be, if there was a bail out point, like an IF parsed something that was required to return less and less of itself as it recursed... possible? It does occur to me that a template may contain a template within itself, which is weird :) In addition to transclusion alone is titleparts, such as... #titleparts: Talk:Foo/bar/baz/quok example such as here, passes a 2 then a 1. So it returns 2 items from 1 into the name: Several ways to pull information from a separate source. So in theory, if a trancluded page contains primarily a string of text which is titleparts friendly, then it can be parsed like an array to extract meanfingul data from it without resorting to wacky name conventions. Such as "This Name" contacted by "_Real Name" or "This Name" contacted by "_Date of Birth" or whatever else is intended to be items of a class, so to speak. A users name: | 1 | 2}} A users pronoun: | 1 | 3}} The above examples work perfectly, or at least does so as long as the sub transluction page goes unchanged. Pages can be easily protected. Now in theory the user is going to enter character names by number... which I don't entirely know how that's going to be kept private, lol... yeah. But if that's really done then some kind of template, like 10000}} should be made. 10000 being the character number. A file in characters named 10000 could be opened and transclusion could be used to expunge data points to fill the template. In fact it could be like 10000 Name}} and the template can check the value the of that parameter (I assume, look into the parser functions) and it can go ahead and pass back the name part of the transcluded file. The first part of the transcluded file is always capitalized, which is genius for names anyway. I would like names to also be linked to a page automatically, one that explains this users unique random ID code, asks if they are that person, and then instructs them on how to get there information and custom description page made. This is kind of a complicated method to help support people's privacy. It's not fool proof of course as that would require server side substitution, like with php. It's an interesting concept, and as long as the Wikia people haven't fixed my namespace concerns, it's something I can continue messing around with on my spare time. In the mean time, speaking of spare time, it's pretty obvious I need categories for countries and states and stuff. Germany should probably not be a page called germany. It should probably be a category. A page called Germany would be better off being a description of Germany... I guess. I have not fully decided how to handle my autobiography. Love, Faye